The Royal Scandal
by UtsuhoTetsuya
Summary: Prince Kuroko form the North Kingdom sent a marriage proposal to Princess Momoi from the South Kingdom. Not wanting to marry a stranger, Princess Momoi was advised to visit the prince beforehand with the escort of her advisor, Akashi Seijuurou and her knight, Murasakibara Atsushi. However, love blossomed between the wrong people. Written for the AkaKuro Day celebration


A gift and contribution for AkaKuro Day~ (or AkaKuro week or Teiko AkaKuro day... I DON'T KNOW. Though I am fashionably late with this... Tee-hee~!) This is just like a cute oneshot that I would usually read during every pairing celebration day so, here you go! Don't forget to leave some feedback~! ^.^ (oh and just a little advice, every pagebreak means that there is a change of time and place so it gets a bit confusing... sorry..)

I hope you will enjoy my intake on an AkaKuro AU! I just suddenly had like...an epiphany and this story came into my head! Well, I haven't checked it yet so ignore the grammatical mistakes.. -.-" I'll fix em tomorrow, now, its bed time... (Read away~!)

* * *

**_The Royal Scandal_**

"No no no! I refuse the proposal! And that is final!" Momoi stormed outside of the dining hall and ran upstairs to her room. The king sighed as he glanced at his wife, "For how long must we wait until she chooses a prince?"

The queen stood up and walked over to her husband. She took his hand and held it tight, "Perhaps you should send someone to talk to her. I truly believe that Prince Tetsuya would be a prefect match for our daughter. He is charming, polite and the youngest prince from the north kingdom~"

The King smiled, "Yes I agree wholeheartedly, my queen. Seijuurou, come inside."

Without a second too late, a certain red head entered the dining hall and walked up to the King, "How may I be of your service, sire?"

"Ah yes! My loyal advisor! I need you to convince my daughter to marry the youngest prince from the north kingdom. Use all methods necessary!"

"Understood." Akashi bowed courteously before leaving the room. He closed the large door behind him and beckoned his right hand man to follow him. His right hand man was tall with green hair and matching eyes, "I presume his majesty has given you an order?"

"Yes, he wants me to convince Princess Satsuki to marry the youngest prince from the north kingdom. It is of our duty to persuade her." Akashi was the youngest advisor throughout the entire country. He was only 22 when the King chose him to become his advisor. With knowledge defeating even the librarians of the kingdom, intelligence surpassing the previous advisor and manners more polite than a lady, Akashi was by far the best suitor in the country. Everyone knew of the advisor from the south kingdom. But Akashi had already announced that he was never going to take a woman's hand in marriage. Such a lost for women everywhere.

As Akashi reached a beautiful Sakura decorated door, he cleared his throat. He fixed his tailcoat and knocked on the door, "Satsuki, may I come in?"

"...go away Akashi..." replied a soft voice. It was obvious that she was lying flat on her pillow.

Akashi chuckled at her childish act, "You already know of my purpose, princess. Why not let me in?"

A shuffle of clothes reached Akashi and Midorima's ears. After awhile, Momoi opened the door slightly, partial of her face in view, "Only Akashi.."

Midorima nodded and watched as Akashi entered the room alone. Akashi closed the door behind him and sat down on the princess's chair. He waited until she finished stomping back and forth. When she did, she sat on the edge of her bed, and started 'the talk'.

"I can't believe he thinks that he can order me around as he pleases! Who does he think he is?!"

Akashi replied, "Well, he is the kin-"

"DON'T! Don't you dare! Just sit and listen!"

Akashi was used to it. Every once in a while, Momoi would have a fight with her father and Akashi would usually be the one to break the silence between the two and bring peace back into the kingdom. Because once the King and the Princess argue, the palace is clouded by a dark grey cloud. But this time, the argument was of vital importance. After almost 30 minutes of Momoi's ramblings, she finally took a sharp inhale of air and let herself fall onto the bed. She stared hard at the ceiling and just breathed in and breathed out. Akashi sighed and got off the chair. He walked over to princess's bed and sat beside her, "Well, either way, you yourself have been avoiding the 'marriage' topic."

Momoi reached for her pillow and hugged it around her face, "...I know..."

Akashi sighed again, "Why don't you visit the North Kingdom? Get to know the youngest prince for a few weeks and then decide on whether or not you should reject the proposal. How does that sound?"

Momoi peeked at Akashi by lowering the pillow a bit, "...well...I don't see the harm in that..."

"Good, I'll go talk with your father then. Get some rest." Akashi got up and left the room, Midorima following close behind, "I see that you have found a wonderful solution."

Akashi smirked, "Were you underestimating me?"

* * *

At the vast garden of the North Kingdom, two brothers were having a duel. The clash of metal swords resounded throughout the garden. After a few minutes, one of them fell defeated; his flying sword landing behind him, "..-_pant_-... Honestly...-_pant_- Kurokocchi..! Why are you so good at fencing?!" Kise was on the ground, powerless with Kuroko's blunt blade resting on his neck.

Aomine laughed from the tree he was currently sitting on, "I told you once, I told you twice, you CAN NEVER beat him in fencing!"

"You have exceptionally improved, Kise-kun." Kuroko took off his fencing mask with a smile on his face, "But can we stop here? I'm pretty tired..."

Kise immediately reenergized, "NO! One more round!"

The King of the North Kingdom was a kind man. He was gentle and humble with all his people. He married to a kind Queen as well. Unfortunately, during the birth of his first son, the Queen died due to a few complications. The King mourned for his wife. That day, as he carried his newborn son, he felt the responsibility to give it a mother. That very year, the King wedded another Queen. One that was beautiful and had a heart as gentle as the previous one. The Queen cared for the King's first son as she would her own. Miraculously, the Queen gave birth on the same year to a baby boy, the King's second son. The King was overjoyed. Five years later, the Queen gave birth to another boy, small and pre-matured. The Kingdom prayed for the baby's well being. Everyday, the baby was kept under close watch. One time, the small baby almost died due to breathing difficulties and the incident had to happen when everyone was busy attending to the King's and Queen's needs.

The one that had saved the baby were it's two brothers. The brothers had watched their smallest sibling breath in and out on its cute blue cradle when suddenly, the baby's cheeks became blue as well. Panicked and flustered, the brothers took turn to give the baby air by exhaling through its mouth. Eventually, the baby breathed normally again. Ever since then, the two brothers had a protective sense over their youngest brother. Throughout the years, despite a difference in hair, skin and eye color, the three of them lived together harmoniously. They loved each other equally and never seemed to see the difference between them that others did. The eldest son had blonde hair and golden eyes; features from his deceased mother. The second son had a dark blue hair and dark skin; inherited from his father. The youngest son had the sweetest features among the three. The youngest son had baby blue hair, matching eyes and fair skin; passed down from his mother, the current Queen.

Since the eldest son, Kise Ryouta and second son, Aomine Daiki were of the same age and only had a 10 month difference in birth, the two agreed to give the throne to their youngest brother, Kuroko Tetsuya. As a first act, Kuroko was to be married to another Princess. Only after a few months of announcing Kuroko as the rightful heir, they had received a proposal from the King of the South Kingdom. Kuroko then send his proposal to Princess Momoi. It had been a few days since the letter was sent but Princess Momoi had not given him a reply. Kuroko sighed as he defeated Kise again, "I honestly don't think the princess wants to be betrothed."

Kise was panting as he stood up, "Who? From the South Kingdom?"

Aomine yawned, "Well, she is only 19."

Kuroko glanced at Aomine, "And I'm 20. Is that not appropriate?"

The second prince replied, "Well, women are picky!"

"Mind telling me why you know so much Aomine?"

"Hehe! Don't give me that look, Tetsu!"

Kise took off his fencing mask, "Alright... Enough for today.. What do we have after this, Aominecchi?"

"Well, you and I have horseback riding, Tetsu has to write a letter."

Kuroko nodded, "Thank you for reminding me. I'll see you two during tea."

"Ciao!" Aomine jumped off the tree and ran to the stables, "C'mon Kise! Last one there has to ride Jeffrey!"

"What?! That old stallion?! That's not fair Aominecchi! You got a head start!" Kise ran after Aomine; the two laughing as they tried knocking each other to the ground. Kuroko smiled at his brothers' childish acts. He went inside the palace and undressed his fencing gear. Kuroko walked up the grand staircase and into his study room. Inside his room, were filled with books he took from the Palace Library. His favorite books were lined up on his study table. From 'Greek History' to William Shakespeare's 'The Tempest'. Kuroko closed his door and sat on the chair. His father had told him to write a follow-up letter to his proposal. Kuroko took his feathered quail pen and dipped the tip in black ink. As Kuroko wrote each word, he wondered about the princess's feelings. Was the King of the South Kingdom being forceful about the marriage?

Kuroko was about to sign off the letter when he suddenly heard his maids running around; calling out for him, "Kuroko-sama! Kuroko-sama!"

Kuroko got out of his study room, alarming a maid that was passing by, "There you are Kuroko-sama! Come quick!"

"What is the matter? Has something happened?"

The maid was flustered as she excitedly said, "They're here! The Princess from the South Kingdom and her escorts!"

* * *

_At dinner, the King called Akashi and Midorima inside, "Well, thanks to you, Seijuurou, my daughter has at least agreed to meet the prince beforehand!"_

_"You are most welcome, your majesty. I presume Princess Momoi will depart for the North Kingdom tomorrow then?"_

_"Yes, you are correct! But she has a few conditions."_

Akashi sighed, "I honestly can't believe you managed to persuade the King to take us along..."

"Well, if anyone's going to be able to tell the Prince's worth, then it'll be you Akashi~!" Momoi chimed sweetly. They were currently in a coach traveling to the North Kingdom. The journey would take 2 days but Momoi was no ordinary Princess. Most women would complain but Momoi enjoyed sightseeing her country. She loved the green meadows and the small towns they would pass by. Akashi did not mind the traveling either but it was quite a shock to him that he was to tag along to perceive the Prince's worthiness. As far as Akashi was concerned, the youngest Prince was named Kuroko Tetsuya; second son from the King's second Queen.

Akashi sighed again when Momoi eagerly looked outside as they passed another village. In the second coach behind them was Akashi's right hand man, Midorima and Princess Momoi's knight, the tall and loyal Murasakibara. And just as Akashi was annoyed with Momoi's childish behavior, Midorima was annoyed with Murasakibara's sweet tooth. The second carriage was full with sweets and pastries! Midorima was shocked as to how he was knighted as the Princess's knight...

Almost 2 days later, on a fine afternoon, they arrived at the North Kingdom. Akashi admitted, even he got a little bit excited at seeing new lands. The North Kingdom was different from the South. While the South Kingdom was filled with vast meadows and streams of river water, the North Kingdom was blessed with shady trees that bore luscious fruits. It was a completely new environment to the Southlanders. The horseman announced their arrival at the North Palace Gate, "I am here, escorting Her Highness Princess Momoi Satsuki to meet Prince Kuroko Tetsuya."

The huge gates opened and allowed the two coaches to pass through. Akashi and Momoi could hear some sort of horn being blown inside the castle. As the coach came to a stop, the footman opened the carriage door. Akashi exited first before taking Momoi's hand to ensure her safety coming down the coach's steps. Momoi was stunned with the Palace's design and complicated structure. It was unique and beautiful. Midorima and Murasakibara came up behind Akashi. Midorima whispered, "This environment is rather cozy, don't you think?"

Akashi nodded, "It would be perfect for the princess but first, we must meet the prince."

Suddenly, the huge doors were opened by two knights. A handsome young man came into view, "Welcome Princess Momoi Satsuki and her escorts." The man walked down the stairs almost fleetingly. Akashi had to give him credits for his manners. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, Third Prince of the North. I presume you have received my letter, dear fair princess?"

Momoi blushed, "Y-Y-Yes...I did..."

Kuroko got on his knee and asked for her hand. As she placed her hand on his, Kuroko kissed it softly before saying, "It would be an honor should such a beautiful lady like yourself were to choose me as your partner for life, Princess."

Momoi seriously wanted to just faint on the spot. Kuroko had eyes that were so honest and mouth that spoke words so gentle, anyone would have fallen for him. She took him by the arm and allowed him to walk her inside. Akashi watched the Prince intently. He has seen it a lot of times, how a prince can fool a princess into marrying him and then push her aside once the bond was made. That was why marriage terrified him. What did it feel like to fall in love with somebody? While Akashi's thoughts strayed away, he failed to notice the two peeping princes.

* * *

Aomine and Kise had rode their stallions to the side of the Palace entrance, behind its wall. The two were pushing each other to get a view of what was happening, "Aominecchi! Stop pushing!"

"Then move aside, idiot! I can't see!"

After a few minutes of bickering, both of them settled happily to watch the scene unfold. When the horn was blown, it meant that they had an important visitor at the gate. The horn hadn't been blown in months, it was no wonder why everyone was so excited. Aomine watched as the princess came down the steps, "Woah...She's hot..."

Kise smacked Aomine's head, "You idiot! That could be Kurokocchi's wife you know!"

"Geez! I was just joking! Oh, here he comes."

The two watched as their brother greeted their guests with poise and a bright smile. They watched as the Princess melted into Kuroko's words. Kuroko had been training ever since he was announced the heir. He wanted to do the best he could as a Prince and a suitor. The princess was sweet and beautiful but Kise and Aomine couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about her escorts. Aomine nudged Kise, "C'mon, we'll change and go greet them too!"

Kise nodded and the two bolted off to a secret entrance into the Palace. Meanwhile, Kuroko led the Momoi and her escorts into a spacious room, "Please allow me to inform my brothers and the King and Queen of your arrival. I will be back shortly."

Momoi nodded as she sat on one of the large fluffy chairs. Before Kuroko could leave, Akashi stopped him, "Would it be alright if I were to see his Highness at the moment?"

Kuroko smiled, "Certainly. You must be the South King's advisor then."

"Yes, you are correct. My given name is Akashi Seijuurou. Feel free to address me as you please, third prince."

Akashi followed Kuroko outside of the room and helped close the door. As they were walking, Kuroko suddenly stopped and crouched down on the floor. Akashi almost panicked, "Is something the matter?"

Kuroko just hid his face behind crossed arms; maintaining the crouching position as though he were a spoiled child not given his lollipop. Akashi heard soft mumbling and was able to decipher some of the words, "...scary...really...scary..."

"What is it that terrifies you, third prince?" Akashi asked, feeling awkwardly like a babysitter.

This time, something else was mumbled but Akashi couldn't understand, "What did you say?"

Kuroko's face popped out from his arms; revealing his teary face and adorable pout, "Kuroko. I said Kuroko. Don't call me by my title, I do not like it."

Akashi was taken aback by Kuroko's face. It was...honestly cute and adorable. Akashi felt his heart skip a beat for a second or two. The red head cleared his throat, "Well, we best get a move on, third pri- I mean...Kuroko."

Kuroko smiled, "Thank you Akashi."

Akashi was questioning the weird flutter in his stomach. He felt lightheaded somehow and uncomfortable. What was wrong with him? Kuroko simply got up and brushed his clothes briskly, "You're right. We best get a move on."

The South advisor regained his composure and asked, "Again, what is it that terrifies you so greatly, Kuroko?"

"To be honest, I don't really know... Perhaps it's the process of marriage. Even though the princess has not agreed on my proposal, but I fear the day she does. She is beautiful and a wonderful princess but am I ready to be her husband?"

Akashi almost laughed, "Well, it seems as though both of you are on the same boat."

Kuroko laughed softly, "Is that so? Well, aren't we all?"

(Prepare to lol so damn hard)

Suddenly, the ground shook. Akashi spotted a fast object hurdling towards them from behind, "Get behind me Kuroko!"

"Oh no..." Kuroko said worriedly. In a blink of an eye, Akashi was pushed to the wall and Kuroko was pinned down by said hurdling object. Akashi got up a bit dizzy but quickly recovered to check on Kuroko, "Kuroko! Are you...alright...?" Akashi tilted his head slightly at the very...peculiar sight.

"UWAAAAAH! KUROKOCCHI! THAT MEAN LADY PUNCHED ME!" Kise was on the ground hugging Kuroko and crying into the third prince's clothes. The blonde was wailing loudly as his tears came streaming down his eyes. Kuroko sighed irritatingly, "Kise, please get off me."

"-_sniff_- Alright..." Kise got off and allowed Kuroko to stand. Kuroko looked towards the dumbfounded red hair, "Are you unharmed, Akashi?"

Akashi was still a bit shocked. Who was the older sibling here?, "Perhaps you should ask yourself first."

Kuroko shook his head as he adjusted his sore shoulders that had took the landing, "I'm good. No, rather, I'm used to this."

_'What is this family?!' _

Kuroko took out a handkerchief and wiped Kise's tears, "Kise, you shouldn't push our guest too hard. He is the loyal advisor from the South Kingdom. Please refrain from acting so casually."

"...okay..." Kise dried his tears before looking at Akashi with a smile on his face, "It is of my greatest pleasure to be of your acquaintance, loyal advisor from the South. You have travelled far and long to reach our humble domain. May I be given permission to know of your name?"

Akashi became even more dumbfounded. It would seem that Kuroko had power over his eldest brother, "My name is Akashi Seijuurou. Please address me as you please, first prince."

Kise's politeness suddenly disappeared, "Eh? First prince? Is that what he should call me, Kurokocchi? It sounds weird... Ne, Akashicchi, can't you call me something else?"

Akashi could only sigh. This family doesn't seem to follow...status at all. He wouldn't be too surprised of what the second prince was like. Suddenly, the earth shook again. This time, Kise hid behind Kuroko, "Kurokocchi! What is that scary rumbling?!"

Kuroko simply replied, "Please be aware of what you sound like when you're running towards me."

The one that was running was actually Momoi. The princess stomped on the floor until she reached Kuroko and dropped a thing on the ground that was formally known as the second prince, "GET THIS PERVERT AWAY FROM ME!"

_(Flashback)_

_"C'mon Aominecchi! Kuroko already left with that red hair guy!"_

_"Alright! Let's go greet the princess!"_

_As the two were approaching the door, they heard the princess moaning. They thought their ears heard wrong but the princess continued moaning loudly. Aomine and Kise got into an attack position, "Kise, you take the princess. I'll deal with those horny bastards!"_

_"Gotcha!"_

_What was actually happening was, Murasakibara had brought the pastries and sweets from the South Palace and had prepared plates for the princess to sample the sweets as well. The Princess had a considerable sweet tooth and was passionate when eating them. Each bite she took, she savored and moaned delightfully when the sweetness teased her tongue receptors. Suddenly, the door burst open and Kise came to grab Momoi while Aomine went head on with Midorima and Murasakibara._

_"Come, princess!" _

_Momoi was caught off guard as she was pulled roughly by Kise. As a reflex, she punched him hard on the face, "STOP IT YOU MORON!"_

_Kise involuntarily let go of Momoi's hand and held onto his bruised cheek. Kise suddenly had tears in his eyes and ran off wailing incoherently. _

_Aomine was pushed by Murasakibara and had accidentally landed on the fallen princess. Who knew that he landed right in the middle of her breasts. Aomine lifted himself slowly and tried to explain but it was too late. Momoi went into berserk mode._

Aomine was deformed and beaten up good, "..yo...tetsu..."

Kise was already on the ground, "AOMINECCHI! Don't die on us please!"

Kuroko was flaring up and it was pretty obvious from Akashi's point of view. Momoi was joined by Midorima and Murasakibara and all of them were rambling something Kuroko could not understand due to Kise's crying. Thus, that only added fuel to fire; Kuroko exploded. After that day, Kuroko simply refused to acknowledge his brothers. Well, at least until a week later.

* * *

3 weeks passed since Momoi had been living in the North Kingdom. She had gotten herself a large spacious room that smelled of sweet tulips. She was happy and was finally getting to know Kuroko better. In the mornings, they would have walks or horseback riding. In the afternoon, they would spend time in the garden. In the evening, they would read or just sit down and talk. At night, Kuroko would escort her until she felt sleepy. Then, he would bid her goodnight and kiss her hand.

It was the same routine almost everyday to the point that it bored Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara.

Kise sighed as he sat on one tree, looking at the room the princess was in. Kuroko had just bid her goodnight and she was on her way to the bed, "Honestly, can't they just get married already? This is sooo boring..."

Midorima who was sitting under the tree Kise was on nodded, "I too find this rather...unamusing."

Murasakibara yawned as he finished his last pastry of the day, "Satsu-chin and Kuro-chin are just dilly dallying..."

"I wonder why?" Aomine replied.

What the four didn't know, was Kuroko's inner thoughts. Every night, after escorting the princess to her room, Kuroko would escape from his duties by fencing or reading in the library. The past few weeks have been restless for him. Kuroko never admitted it but the first time he saw those red eyes burning into him, he had felt...a bit uncomfortable. That time when the princess first arrived, he didn't miss Akashi's heavy gaze on him. And it didn't stop there. Everyday, during his daily routine with the princess, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine would follow him not far behind. And every time he looked back, those piercing red eyes would be looking straight at him. It was normal that Akashi was looking at him, for he was the princess's advisor. Surely he was only ensuring that Kuroko would be a great suitor for the princess.

But the way Akashi's eyes was studying him made Kuroko's cheeks feel hot. Therefore, to get rid of those awful thoughts, Kuroko would release tension by training with his fencing sword. Some nights, he wouldn't even wear his fencing uniform. He would just swing his sword, cutting the air; imagining there was an opponent fighting him. However, his thoughts trailed further when he was too concentrated as well. He would think of nothing but those beautiful red eyes and the features of that person's face. Akashi was a handsome young man and when he smiled, he could make hundreds of woman faint.

At one point, Kuroko got too distracted that he almost tired himself out by practicing for almost 3 hours. He had never burned the midnight oil for so long. Kuroko just sat on the floor, breathing heavily. _'I have to stop this. I must get him off my mind!' _

Kuroko got up and went to his study room. He sat down on the chair and frustrating grabbed his favorite book, 'Ancient Greece'. He flipped through the thick book and just randomly stopped at a page to read. He read mindlessly though until he reached a small text box:

"Heinrich Hoessli (1784–1864)was an effeminate amateur scholar who earned his living as a milliner and interior decorator. His book _Eros: Die Männerliebe der Griechen: Ihre Beziehunger zur Geschichte, Erziehung, Literatur und Gesetzgebung aller Zeiten_ (Eros: The Male Love of the Greeks: Its Relationship to the History, Education, Literature and Legislation of All Ages; two volumes, 1836 and 1838; material for a third volume was not published) assembled mostly literary examples from Ancient Greece and Medieval Islam. It was partly an 'answer' to issues raised by Heinrich Zschokke in _Eros oder über die Liebe_(1821), perhaps the first example of homosexual 'apologetics', in which Hoessli appears as a Socratic character arguing his case. Zschokke and Hoessli (their personal relationship to one another has not been investigated) were both roused to public debate by the execution in 1817 of Franz Desgouttes in Bern for killing his lover in a fit of jealousy."

"What madness..." Kuroko's mind immediately created the situation._ 'What if Akashi was killed for no good reason?'_ Kuroko felt his blood boiling, his fists clenched and his heart beating with fury. Then, he realized, what he truly felt for Akashi. Kuroko involuntarily push his chair backwards, away from the book. He took sharp inhales, not realizing that he wasn't breathing. Like a mantra, he repeats Akashi's name to calm himself. Slowly, his hands creep up to the small tent in his pants.

He didn't know why but Akashi also became his source of...pleasure as well. Kuroko always saw how Aomine would jerk himself off sometimes. He didn't know the motive until he started imitating what Aomine did while thinking of Akashi. He only started a week ago to be truthful but his first time ejaculating felt...amazing. Kuroko leaned forward as his hands moved faster, up and down his leaking cock, "...Akashi... Akashi..." he repeated. This was considered a vulgar act for someone of his status but he couldn't help it.

Just a figment of Akashi touching him was enough to make his body feel electrocuted. Suddenly, his door opened.

* * *

Ever since Akashi saw Kuroko's cute pouty face, he couldn't get the third prince off his mind. He kept on thinking about Kuroko's subtle yet firm voice, his features and the way he walks. Akashi observed everything there was to see. Kuroko was of average height as was he. Kuroko was gentle and kind if not honest and straightforward. Even his eyes told Akashi the truth. It was as though Kuroko had never lied his entire life. At first, Akashi merely took a liking to the third prince. Surely, he thought he was only looking out for the princess.

But day by day, each glance Kuroko gave him made him feel...excited. He even noticed Kuroko's rosy cheeks that only appeared when he looked at him. Akashi somewhat developed a feeling he never knew he could. After that, every chance Akashi got to spend time with Kuroko he would. Some days, when Momoi was feeling under the weather or homesick, she'd stay in her room. It was during those times that Akashi would take his opportunity to escort the prince instead. It was during these times that were most precious to Akashi. They would take about themselves openly without a hint of doubt against each other. Akashi would make Kuroko laugh and vice versa.

Akashi started to feel jealous that Kuroko spends his days with a woman that doesn't even want to marry him no matter how long they spend their time together. But as long as the princess has not given her answer to the prince's proposal, Akashi would have to bear with his complicated feelings. He still has not figured out what his true feelings were towards the prince. Was it lust? Akashi questioned himself about his feelings quite often to the point that his right hand man even said, "Where are you nowadays? It seems as though you are drifting off somewhere."

"Is that so?" Akashi would reply. He needed to know what this feeling was. On that night, Akashi went inside the palace library, something the South Palace lacked. Akashi adored books as much as Kuroko does. The two of them could spend a rainy afternoon together just by reading books. After finding the perfect book, Akashi sets his lamp on one of the reading tables and read the contents. It would be an act of embarrassment if anyone were to find out that the great and loyal advisor of the South Kingdom was reading a book entitled, "Guide to Love".

Each page he flipped, the author explained the meanings behind the feelings he's been having to face with. And each page taught him what to do under such conditions. He had read the entire book in 3 hours. There was an answer to his question. But first, he must ask himself what the book asked him at the very end, 'Can you live without that person?'

If Akashi were to return to the South Kingdom, ...his heart would break. He couldn't even imagine what that would be like. Instead, he sees himself, in a cozy house in the forest where Kuroko would greet him 'Good morning'. Akashi snapped out of his imagination. He heard a door being closed outside the library. He closed his book and walked out of the library. At night, the palace was a quiet place; almost everything could be heard. Akashi eyed the door he suspected where the closing door sounded from. As he neared the door, he heard a chair being dragged across the floorboard. Akashi pressed his ear against the door. Then, he heard Kuroko calling his name, quietly, sensually, desperately.

Akashi felt his heart throb once more. The happiness Akashi felt at that moment was beyond description. It seemed that his love was not one-sided at all. Akashi tested the door knob and was quite pleased when he discovered that it wasn't locked. The red head opened the door to a stiffened Kuroko. Akashi didn't miss the red tint on the third prince's face, "I-It's not what it l-l-looks like!"

He has never seen the prince so flustered before. Akashi approached Kuroko who was now looking downwards with shame. The door was closed and locked as Akashi stood in front of the seated prince. "Kuroko, look at me."

"...no..."

"Alright then, I'll be frank. Do you like me?" Akashi saw Kuroko's body stiffen again. Kuroko merely twitched and whisper words too soft to be heard. Akashi sighed and leaned both his hands on the chair's armrest, "Kuroko, look at me."

"...I...-ve...you..."

"I can't hear you Kuroko."

"...I...I...am...in...love...you.."

Akashi smiled at the small bits of words that Kuroko tried so hard to say. Now, there was only one thing to do, "Kuroko look at me"

Kuroko shook his head nervously. Akashi smirked and whispered beside his ear, "Look at me Tetsuya"

Immediately, Kuroko's head snapped upwards. To have his name called so erotically by the man he secretly had feelings for was ... surprisingly wonderful. Akashi finally saw Kuroko's cherry red face that was adorned with his somewhat teary eyes and sweaty forehead from masturbating. Akashi took his chance to cup Kuroko's face and connect their lips together. As their lips met, Kuroko felt like his body was on fire. He could feel Akashi's tongue intruding his mouth and teasing his tongue to play. As their tongues intermingled, Akashi made eye contact with Kuroko. The prince was in a dazed state and the advisor was proud to be the reason behind it.

When their lips parted, Kuroko was panting softly; eyes still locked with Akashi's. Akashi smiled at Kuroko, "I have dreamed of you since the very first day, my prince. Feel free to punish me for my disturbing thoughts of you."

Kuroko shook his head, "Then...I guess it's a draw..."

Akashi eyed Kuroko's hard member, "Allow me, Tetsuya." The red head went on his knees, alarming Kuroko greatly, "W-wait! A-Akashi!"

Akashi stood on his knees and covered Kuroko's mouth with one hand, "First rule, you must be quiet." Kuroko nodded. "Secondly, it's Seijuurou. Don't call me by my family name. I do not like it."

Kuroko's eyes widened at the words that he had once said to Akashi on the day they met. Akashi went down again and grasped Kuroko's cock. The prince's body jolted and he let out a squeal but immediately covered his mouth his hands. Akashi teasingly licked the prince's balls all the way up to the slit. Kuroko was squirming uncontrollably on the chair; his eyes clouded with lust. Akashi took the tip into his mouth and sucked _hard_. Kuroko let out a silent scream as he came into Akashi's mouth. Akashi lapped up the remaining semen he couldn't swallow as Kuroko slumped on the chair.

"Tetsuya, you are beautiful." Akashi kissed Kuroko passionately once again and watched Kuroko drift off into the land of slumber. Akashi helped Kuroko clean up using the pulp tissues available in the room. Akashi redressed Kuroko's lower garment and carried him in his arms. He was lucky that he knew where the third prince's room was. As Akashi entered his room and placed him on the bed, Kuroko unconsciously clung onto the red head's clothes; refusing to let it go.

Akashi smiled, "Such a spoiled prince you are. But once in a while is fine too." Akashi climbed onto the bed as well and hugged the sleeping prince. Kuroko responded by returning the hug and cuddled closer to his newfound love.

* * *

Aomine was just strolling with his violin around the garden when he saw Momoi staring at the forest from her balcony, "Oi! Princess!"

Momoi looked at Aomine, "Don't you have a better way to get my attention, second prince?"

"The name's Aomine.. Anyway, why aren't you with Tetsu or something? Aren't you guys usually...you know...'strolling' and stuff?"

Momoi sighed, "He's talking to Akashi about 'important' business..."

Aomine rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well... Kise and purple head are baking in the kitchen, greenie is having tea with my mother, so...you know... I have a violin exam after this. Wanna hear my piece?"

The princess pondered awhile before nodding, "Alright! Hold on, I'll come down!"

"From what? The stairs?"

With a sarcastic undertone, the princess replied, "Do you see any other way genius?"

Aomine laughed, "Well, that'll waste too much time! Why don't you just jump? C'mon, I'll catch you! Don't worry about it!"

"Are you crazy?! You're joking!"

Aomine put down his violin case and lifted his arms in front of him, "Do I look like I'm joking? It's safe! Me and Tetsu do it all the time!"

Momoi was hesitant for a few minutes but she agreed in the end, "Alright... If I break any bones whatsoever..!"

"..then I'll give you mine." Aomine said without hesitation. Suddenly, Momoi saw Kuroko's honesty in Aomine's eyes, "Guess you two really are brothers..." Momoi jumped with her eyes closed and opened them after her body came to a halt. Aomine's smile greeted her, "See? What did I tell you? Safe and sound!"

Momoi still had her arms wrapped around Aomine's neck, "I jumped from the second floor!"

"Never jumped before huh?"

"Not at my home.."

Aomine put her down and took her hand, "Let's go! I'll play you my piece at the small orchard behind the palace!"

Momoi trailed along happily. She felt so guilty as Aomine had made her more happier at that moment compared to all of the moments she had spent with Kuroko. The two laughed happily as they skipped into the forest. Meanwhile, in the library, Kuroko was pinned to one of the shelves, "S-Seijuurou..! You know what my routine is!"

The red head was currently cornering the prince as his hands roamed underneath Kuroko's clothes, "But Tetsuya, you haven't received any for the past few days~ I wonder how you hold it all in during the day when you know I'm watching your every move."

"Ahh!" Kuroko shrieked when Akashi's fingers pinch his right nipple, "Exactly! So stop making it worse!"

"You're not very convincing Tetsuya~"

It has been 2 months since Princess Momoi's arrival. It has been 2 weeks since Kuroko and Akashi kicked it off. If they weren't touching each other, they would be sipping tea and happily chattering away. Even though Kuroko had a routine planned with Momoi, sometimes, Akashi would randomly intervene with reasons that involved discussing 'matters' with the third prince. Even the others started to notice Kuroko's lack of attention towards Momoi.

* * *

Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine has had enough with Kuroko's lack of responsibility. Aomine sighed as he slammed his cup on the round table they sitting at in the pantry, "I don't know what's gotten into him! He's so...absent minded nowadays, I don't even know who he is anymore!"

Kise nodded weakly, "I want my Kurokocchi back..."

Midorima sipped from his cup before saying, "I too fear of Akashi's recent behavior."

Kise tilted his head, "Huh? Akashicchi too?"

Murasakibara answered with a potato stick still in his mouth, "Last time, Aka-chin wouldn't let Princess Momoi out of his sight."

Aomine hummed in thought, "Do you guys think...something is going on between those two..? You know...like intimately?"

Kise slammed his hands on the table as he stood up furiously, "AOMINECCHI! How could you think of Kurokocchi like that?! He would never disgrace himself to have a lover of the same sex! Especially not when he has a lady waiting!"

"But think about it Kise, greenie said Akashi proclaimed that he will never take a woman's hand in marriage, doesn't that mean anything?"

Midorima adjusted his glasses, "Your speculations are theoretically logical, second prince."

Murasakibara added, "Ne, ne~ Maybe we should spy on them. I see them walking around the palace at night~"

The pantry went silent until the other three shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?!"

The four of them snuck out of the pantry quietly and went upstairs. Murasakibara had said that he always heard them walking into the library. It was still early, Kuroko was still at the garden with Momoi. Akashi was discussing things with the King in the waiting room too. The four snuck into the library and sat comfortably, hidden behind the shelves and obscured from view. They waited a good 2 hours before they heard the library door opened and closed. Abruptly, something was slammed onto one of the study tables behind the shelf they were hiding from.

They heard some shuffling on clothes and then, "Seijuurou! Control yourself."

"You're not very strict with me, Tetsuya."

"..."

After placing the prince on the table on his back, Akashi had removed Kuroko's upper clothing and admired the smooth fair skin hidden from anyone's view. It was his to look at and his to pleasure. Akashi raised Kuroko's legs by the knees and pushed them against his chest. Kuroko was surprisingly flexible. Akashi licked and sucked one nipple and grinned when Kuroko let out his muffled whimper; clenching Akashi's shoulders. Akashi loved every inch of him. To him, Kuroko was absolutely perfect. The prince was kind, caring, gentle, passionate and was brave enough to venture on this dangerous journey with him. They both knew the penalty for homosexuality but they could only care less.

"...mmh...AHH!...more...Seijuu...rou!"

Akashi nipped on Kuroko's exposed neck and sucked gently; leaving an obvious mark, "I'll give it to you all night long, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's clouded eyes were adorable. They showed Akashi a whole new side of the prince; how wanton he can get and how he begged for more when Akashi teased him. Akashi connected their lips and Kuroko wrapped his arms around the advisor's neck. Kuroko parted their lips and whispered breathlessly, "I love you..."

Akashi smiled, "I love you too, my prince."

Behind the shelves, the four men sat dumbfounded; they were in a state of utter shock. It was true. The prince was having a scandal with the princess's advisor. It was...absurd. All the pieces came together. After a while, Aomine stood up. Kise wanted to stop him but his body wouldn't move. When Akashi saw Aomine, his eyes widened. When Kuroko looked back, he just stiffened.

"So this is why you've been avoiding Satsuki."

Kuroko was trembling in fear. When Aomine was serious, he was deadly, "A-Aomine..."

Then, came Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara. Kuroko felt so shameful. Just as he thought he and Akashi were to be separated for sure, he felt a warm coat covering his topless body. Akashi wrapped his coat around Kuroko and smiled, "It's alright Tetsuya."

Kise burst, "Alright? ALRIGHT?! What part of this is alright?! You should know better than to do this! You should know the punishment! Are you trying to get our brother killed?!"

Akashi stood his ground, "As shameful as I am to be caught under such circumstances, I will not deny that I am aware of the penalty. Truthfully, both of us are."

Murasakibara questioned, "Aka-chin, have you lost your mind?"

Midorima flared up, "Why did you do it?"

Aomine added, "How could the both of you be so foolish?!"

The four angered men watched as Akashi hung his head in shame. Then, they saw Kuroko grab Akashi's hand, "Because...I love him brother. I love him so much I can't live without him! Everyday...Every minute to spend my day without him made me feel so effortless and so useless! This man loves me for who I am. He is the one I want to be with. Not Momoi. She is beautiful and smart but I am not the one she loves."

The Kuroko that they knew, never spoke for his own right. The Kuroko that they knew would just let fate decide what he will do next. At that moment, standing proudly beside his lover, Kuroko spoke his true feelings. Something that no one expected from him.

* * *

Everyday, Momoi was entertained by Kuroko but not all the time. Sometimes, Aomine would take her out, sometimes Kise would bring her for walks. Momoi was devastated by Kuroko's sudden change of attitude. She also noticed Akashi's absence. That has never happened before. Momoi let curiosity get the better of her so one night, after Kuroko bid her goodnight, she waited inside her room for 30 minutes before going back out. She peeked for any intrusions and made her way to Kuroko's room. She knocked politely but there was no reply. Just then, she heard shouting from the library.

Momoi walked down the stairs and walked along the corridors of the palace until she reached the library. She pressed her ear onto the surface of the door to hear the conversation. She heard Aomine shouting, "How could the both of you be so foolish?!"

And then, she heard Kuroko's confession. Momoi was shocked but somehow, it wasn't painful to hear. Momoi knocked and entered. Her presence shocked the people in the room. She smiled at Kuroko, "Is that true, Tetsu?"

Kuroko got on his knees and bowed his head low, "Please forgive me, Princess. I am not able to love you or accept you as my wife. I hereby withdraw my proposal to you should you agree on it."

Momoi giggled, "I thought you were never going to ask!"

Everyone was back to square one, "Eh? What?"

Momoi fiddled her fingers, "Truthfully, I kinda knew... I guess it's just...woman intuition?"

Kuroko raised his head and asked, "You knew? Of me and Akashi?"

"Well...It's kinda obvious..!"

Akashi sighed, "Your sharp eyes scare me, my lady."

Momoi walked to Akashi and held his hand, "Akashi, as the Princess of the South Kingdom, I hereby release you of your duties with the witness of my knight and your right hand man."

Murasakibara and Midorima's jaw almost dropped, "WHAT?!"

Akashi was...just staring at her, "I'm..."

"I still remember the day you asked me what love was. You looked so curious! Well, for you who has never felt it before and to feel it now with this wonderful prince, I wouldn't want to be the one standing in between it."

Akashi bowed deeply, "Thank you, my lady."

Kuroko approached Kise and Aomine, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hide it.."

Aomine looked at him in the eyes, "Are you sure about this, Tetsu? Do you really love this man?"

Kuroko's face brightened and he confidently said, "Yes, yes I do."

Kise hugged his little brother, "I've never seen you so happy, Kurokocchi..."

Aomine joined in and the three of them hugged lovingly.

* * *

It was morning and it was time to come clean with the King and Queen. It had been four months since Princess Momoi's arrival and it was time to announce her decision. As she walked through the doors with the King and Queen seated on their high chairs, she smiled sweetly and walked confidently with Kuroko as her escort. The two bowed at the King and Queen. The King stood from his chair and laughed, "Oh what a cute couple you two make!"

The Queen laughed, "Yes, I agree."

Momoi cleared her throat and said, "As much as I hate to disappoint you dear King and Queen, but I must not lie to myself. I do not love Prince Kuroko Tetsuya no matter how long I have spent time with him." Momoi looked at Kuroko, held his hand and smiled, "He is honest, sweet and a fine gentleman. But his heart is not mine to take. Therefore, I decline the proposal."

The King and Queen were stunned, "But dear Princess! Are you not troubled with the amount of time wasted living in our palace?"

"I do not sire. During these past few months, my heart was captured by another man."

The Queen listened intently, "And who might that man be? Is he here?"

Right on cue, the door opened again, with a man walking in. Kuroko faced his parents, "Father, Mother. I would like withdraw myself as the rightful heir to the throne. I do not wish to be married to any woman. Instead, I have selected for you the new heir as well as Princess Momoi Sastsuki's rightful suitor." Kuroko passed Momoi's hand to the man that had just entered. He smiled at his parents, "Father, Mother. I wish to take Princess Momoi Satsuki's hand in marriage."

The King was even more stunned, "Daiki? You are the one who has captured this fair lady's heart?"

Momoi nodded, "Yes, sire. If it's not too troublesome.."

The Queen was overjoyed, "Of course not! We'll have the wedding next week!"

The King laughed, "Of course! Of course! Sent out the invitations immediately!"

The very next week, Momoi and Aomine held each other's hands, said their vows and kissed under the beautiful trees of the North Kingdom along with the witness of representatives from over 15 kingdoms. Their marriage was celebrated by people from all over. Momoi lived with Aomine in his palace along with her knight and advisor. But somehow, the third prince was not at peace. Kise came into his room a few nights after the memorable event due to the third prince's absence at the fortnight party of the wedding, "Kurokocchi, what's the matter?"

"Kise, I can't live like this. Even though the marriage helped to secure Akashi's stay here, I can't help but feel we'll get caught. No matter what happens, we still can't be around each other all the time or we might get suspicious."

Kise never thought about it. It was true. Akashi will always be here but they would never get their freedom to love each other. That night, Kise sat beside Kuroko as the third prince dozed off. He had to discuss the matter with Aomine. The blonde left the room after tucking Kuroko in his bed. Just a few minutes later, Akashi came inside. The red head sat beside Kuroko and stroked the prince's hair, "Tetsuya..."

Kuroko opened his eyes at hearing his name being called, "Seijuurou..." They exchanged sad smiles. Both of them knew what the other was saying. Kuroko was quiet that night until Akashi held his hands tightly, "Let's run Tetsuya."

"Run? Away from here?"

"That's right. Let's run to a place where no one will judge us, where we won't be seen."

Kuroko smiled, "I trust you."

They kissed with new resolve. They were leaving the palace the next night. When the time finally came, Akashi and Kuroko took their packed belongings and necessities and went to the stable. Kuroko took out two tame horses and loaded their luggage onto the horses. They were wearing hoods as to not be seen by anyone neither did they say goodbye. As they finished loading, Kise and Aomine snuck up behind them. Kise whined, "Seriously you two! How can you leave without saying goodbye?!"

Aomine sighed irritatingly, "Honestly... Tetsu, go see mother and father. They're at the entrance."

Kuroko nodded and just followed what his brother told him to do. Kise and Aomine came up to Akashi, "Listen. Kurokocchi is OUR brother! So you best take good care of him you hear?!"

Aomine added, "Tetsu never takes any initiative for pretty much anything. So, you must mean THAT much for him to actually run away without telling anyone. We just wanted to make sure."

Akashi smiled and got on one knee and bowed low, "I swear I will protect him with my life and fill his days with happiness and nothing else."

Kise and Aomine smiled, "Please take care of our brother."

* * *

Kuroko ran to the entrance where he saw his mother and father waiting. When they spotted him, they ran to him and held him close, "Oh Tetsuya... You grow so fast.."

"Mother, you knew?"

The King laughed, "Of course! Have you forgotten your mother's intuition?"

The Queen caressed her son's face, "Tetsuya, I love you so much. I wish you didn't have to leave but your dire situation calls for desperate measures. He is a fine man, that Akashi Seijuurou."

The King patted Kuroko's back, "Well, it's time you have this then!" The King took out a key that was strapped to a leaf-shaped metal emblem. Kuroko's eyes widened, "The key...to our home in the North-west lands... But.."

"I've always wanted to hand it down to one of you. Since your brothers sincerely told me of your situation last night, and had come up with this solution, it's best that you head on there, my son; where the forest bears fruits, the rivers and waterfalls flow free and humans far away."

Kuroko almost jumped on his father as he hugged him, "Thank you... Thank you so much Father!"

The King hugged his son dearly as so did the Queen. Kuroko waved to them as he ran back to the stable. The Queen shed a tear, "Be happy, my son..."

Kuroko reunited with Aomine, Kise and Akashi. The third prince pounced on his brothers, "Thank you so much...for everything." Aomine and Kise hugged Kuroko together, "Be sure to send us letters with the pigeons, Kurokocchi!" and, "Tetsu, if you need anything, we won't be far away." The brothers helped the third prince mount his horse and said their goodbyes one last time. Not a second too late, Momoi, Midorima and Murasakibara came as well to bid farewell.

Akashi and Kuroko waved at those that came that night to see them off. In just a few minutes, the two were lost from sight and had already entered the forest. They prayed for the couple's safety and happiness. Afterwards, Midorima went to see Momoi, "Princess, I request to return to our kingdom for I worry of the King's state without an advisor. Seeming that you have demoted Akashi, it is only right that I return."

Momoi nodded, "Yes, that would be most wise. You are free to return."

* * *

It took them half a day to reach the house in the North-west forest. When they reached there, the big trees guided the ray of sunlight to the forest floor. It was absolutely stunning. The house was covered with vines that complimented the structure of the house. Akashi and Kuroko got off their horses and took a walk around the house. Kuroko unlocked it with the key and came inside. The interior was not the least bit dusty for his father had hired people to come clean it every two weeks. Hopefully, they were stripped off duty or they might come by unannounced.

After taking a satisfying walk, the house proved to be a perfect place for them to live. Kuroko stood outside of it; smiling contently. Akashi surprised him from behind, "What are you smiling at, Tetsuya?"

"I'm just...so happy right now."

"Can you get any happier?"

"What do you mean?"

Akashi turned Kuroko's body to face his, "Your brothers gave us a gift." The red head took out a pair of matching rings that shone under the sunlight. Kuroko was speechless. Akashi put one ring on Kuroko's right hand and held the prince's left hand, "This ring symbolizes our unbreakable love, our bond and relationship. This is my promise to you. For as long as my live, I will give myself to you, I will give you happiness and ask nothing for return except for your love to me. I love you, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi gently pushed the circular object around Kuroko's ring finger.

Kuroko replied as he held Akashi's left hand, "This ring symbolizes our eternal trust, faith and hope. This is my promise to you. For as long as I may live, I will always be there to hold your hand, to be your shoulder to cry one and to give you all that I am without asking anything in return except for your love to me. I love you, Akashi Seijuurou." As Kuroko pushed the ring around Akashi's finger, their eyes met. Their eyes told each other what words could not. Akashi cupped Kuroko's cheek and they shared a sweet kiss in front of their new home.

* * *

Midorima smiled at the letter he received, "Perhaps it's time to go pay them a visit.." The green head put the letter aside after reading it and took the photograph that came with the letter. He stood up and went to report to the king. The letter had arrived in a beautiful blue envelope wrapped with a pink ribbon. The letter said:-

_Midorima,_

_Hey greenie, what's up? Anyway, Satsuki was so busy with Yumi and Yoshi, she totally forgot to write to you. We're heading off North-west this weekend cuz the twins keep on whining about seeing their Uncle Tetsuya and Uncle Seijuurou. _

_Those two are still strong even after 5 years of living in that forest! __Who am I to judge anyway? They're waiting for you to visit too you know! You better come down here and be at the house for the twin's party! We'll stay for a week or two so make sure you turn up! Oh and Kise is getting married next month to a Princess from ... somewhere... Show up for that one too! I'll send the invitation soon._

_Satsuki says "Have a safe journey~" and Murasakibara is following too so please bring extra food. That guy always fights with the twins for the food. And here's a picture of Tetsu and Akashi that you requested! Keep it safe and sound, you hear? It took a lot of effort to get these two in a photo together._

_I'll see you then._

* * *

**A/N**: Aaaaaaand, that's the end of it~! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Aren't they just the cutest thing?! And the AkaKuro obviousness in the manga is KILLING ME. And this is not related but my other stories will be put on hold due to upcoming exams and a stupid hacker who hacked my account and DELETED EVERYTHING. Anyway, forgive me and hopefully, this story will suffice~ I just love AkaKuro in a Royal AU~!

And just for the fun of it, yes, they have went all the way when they were caught! I wanted to write them doing 'it' so badly but I can't find the right...place to write... Maybe I will~ Even if I do, it'll probably be by this weekend, come back to read it again by then! \^O^/ Toodles~


End file.
